yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
70/36
Arapça harfli ayet metni *فَمَالِ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا قِبَلَكَ مُهْطِعِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Femâli-lleżîne keferû kibeleke muhti’în(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *''' fe''' : artık, öyleyse, şimdi *''' mâli''' : ne oluyor, niçin *'ellezîne' : onlar *''' keferû''' : inkâr ettiler *''' kıbele-ke''' : senin tarafına *''' muhtiîne''' : koşanlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ne oluyor kafirlere ki sana doğru koşmadalar. Ali Bulaç Meali *Şimdi inkâr edenlere ne oluyor ki, boyunlarını sana uzatıp koşuyorlar. Ahmet Varol Meali *Şimdi o inkâr edenlere ne oluyor ki boyunlarını uzatarak sana doğru koşuyorlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *36,37. İnkar edenlere ne oluyor, sana doğru sağdan soldan topluluklar halinde koşuşuyorlar? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *36,37. Şimdi, inkâr edenlere ne oluyor ki, boyunlarını uzatarak (alay etmek için) sağdan soldan gruplar hâlinde sana doğru koşuyorlar? Diyanet Vakfı Meali *(Resulüm!) O kafirlere ne oluyor ki, sana doğru koşuyorlar? Edip Yüksel Meali *Peki şimdi inkarcılara ne oluyor da senin önünde koşuşuyorlar? Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Şimdi ne oluyor o inkâr edenlere ki, sana doğru boyunlarını uzatarak koşuyorlar: Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Şimdi nevar o küfredenlere ki sana doğru boyunlarını uzatarak koşuyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Artık ne var o kâfir olanlara ki senin cihetine koşarlar. Muhammed Esed *O HALDE bu hakikati inkara şartlanmış olanlara ne oluyor ki senin önünde şaşkın vaziyette oraya buraya koşturuyorlar, Suat Yıldırım *36,37. O kâfirlere ne oluyor ki, seninle alay etmek maksadıyla sağdan soldan dağınık gruplar halinde, boyunlarını uzatarak sana doğru koşuyorlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Nankörlere ne oluyur ki sana doğru koşuyorlar? Şaban Piriş Meali *36,37. -Kafir olanlara ne oluyor ki; sağdan soldan, bölük pörçük uzaklaşıyorlar? Ümit Şimşek Meali *O kâfirlere ne oluyor ki sana doğru koşuyorlar, Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *O nankörlere ne oluyor ki, sana doğru, o yandan, bu yandan boyunlarını uzatarak geliyorlar; Yusuf Ali (English) *Now what is the matter with the Unbelievers that they rush madly before thee-(5698) * ---- *5698 Before thee. The Unbelievers did not believe in a Hereafter. When the Bliss of the Hereafter was described, as in the last verse, they ridiculed it and pretended to be running in for it as in a race. They are here rebuked in the same tone of sarcasm. M. Pickthall (English) *What aileth those who disbelieve, that they keep staring toward thee (O Muhammad), open eyed, TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *36- Şimdi ne oluyor o inkâr edenlere ki, sana doğru boyunlarını uzatarak koşuyorlar: *36. "Bölük bölük" Bu kelime "ize" nin çoğuludur ki aslı "mensup olmak" mânâsına gelen "azv" kökündendir. Herbiri bir bölüğe mensup olarak, parça parça, dağınık bir halde demektir. Müşrikler Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in etrafına halka halka, bölük bölük toplanıyor ve onun söyledikleriyle alay ederek: "Eğer Muhammed'in dediği gibi bunlar cennete girerlerse biz onlardan evvel gireriz." diyorlardı. Bunun üzerine bu âyetlerin indiği rivayet edilmiştir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *O HALDE bu hakikati inkara şartlanmış olanlara ne oluyor ki senin önünde şaşkın vaziyette oraya buraya koşturuyorlar, Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *36. Artık ne var, o kâfir olanlara ki: Senin tarafına koşucudurlar. *36. Bu mübarek âyetler de kâfirlerin pek câhilce hareketlerini teşhîr ediyor. Onların umdukları cennete nail olamayacaklarını bildiriyor. Onları helak ederek yerlerine hayırlı kimseleri getirmeğe Cenab-ı Hak'kın kaadir olduğunu kesin bir şekilde haber veriyor. Resül-i Ekrem'in onları bırakmasını emrediyor. Ve onların kabirlerinden nasıl müthiş bir şekilde çıkarılarak mahşere nasıl zelilce bir hâlde sevk edileceklerini ihtar buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Artık ne var?) ne oluyor?. (O kâfir olanlara ki:) Ey Yüce Resul!. Onlar (senin tarafına koşuculardır.) senin çevrende toplanmak, sana bakmak istiyorlar. *"Muhtıîin" süratle bir tarafa koşan kimseler demektir.